Doutor Daniel Jackson pereceu em combate
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Teal'c não temia a própria morte, mas temia por seus companheiros. Durante a invasão dos Jaffa, viu Daniel Jackson morrer e ter seu corpo desintegrado, e naquele momento passou a entender parte do sentimentalismo humano. Gift of the Gods pela perspectiva de Teal'c.


Qualquer guerreiro sacrificaria sua vida pelos propósitos pelos quais lutava, Teal'c sabia disso. Estava preparado para a possibilidade de morrer em qualquer missão, e enfrentaria a morte de frente quando a hora chegasse. De certa forma, Teal'c não temia a própria morte. Rebelou-se contra os falsos deuses e ativamente lutava contra eles pela esperança de um dia libertar o seu povo, não poderia fazer isso se temesse pelo seu destino. Mas Teal'c temia por seus amigos. Não era algo comum entre os Jaffa, temer por seus companheiros dessa forma. Entre os Jaffa, nem mesmo familiares mereceriam que sentisse o medo da morte dessa forma, todos deveriam estar sempre prontos para entregar suas vidas ao seu deus. Talvez esse sentimento viesse com a liberdade, e não sabia o que pensar dele.

Temia por Daniel Jackson, e isso só fazia com que lutasse com mais vigor. A única chance da Terra seria desligar o portal, e fazia sentido mandar apenas um soldado para acompanhar Daniel e manter os outros na cobertura. Isso não aplacava o desconforto de Teal'c em deixar seu amigo tão perto do fogo inimigo sem mais ajuda. Era perigoso demais.

Quando o primeiro tiro de zat o atingiu, Teal'c queria correr em sua direção para garantir seu socorro. Não teve tempo de planejar um percurso para atravessar através dos tiros inimigos. Quase rápido demais para entender. O segundo tiro causou uma forte convulsão, e então havia terminado. Daniel Jackson estava morto.

Não havia tempo para lamentação, o Major Hunter ainda estava sob pesado fogo inimigo enquanto tentava resgatar o corpo. Era um sentimentalismo humano que não havia entendido até o momento. Enterrar os guerreiros caídos em batalha, não deixar os corpos para trás. Para os Jaffa, não havia nada parecido. E ainda assim sentia que por algum motivo era importante. Na primeira vez em que velaram Daniel, não havia um corpo. Não pensou sobre isso na época, parecia natural que um soldado fosse velado sem seu corpo. E agora não conseguia entender porque era tão importante para si que o Major Hunter recuperasse o corpo.

Contudo, sentimentalismo não valia uma vida, e quando ficou claro de não seria capaz de carregar Daniel de volta, Hunter arrancou suas placas de identificação e correu para segurança. Isso era algo que ainda não entendia, porque aquele objeto era tão importante para os guerreiros Tau'ri. Talvez algum dia pudesse perguntar para O'Neill. Mas não agora, não quando elas eram o símbolo do companheiro falecido.

Sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, mas nem por isso foi mais fácil. Com o terceiro tiro, o que restava de Daniel Jackson desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. Agora as placas pegas por Hunter pareciam ter mais importância. O'Neill mandou que saíssem da sala. Era tarde demais, nada mais poderia ser feito.

Foram encontrar o General Hammond, e Samantha Carter os parou quando passaram pela sala de controle secundária.

"Senhor?" Perguntou enquanto procurava Daniel com o olhar, e quando não obteve resposta, continuou. "O que aconteceu? Qual foi o resultado? Onde está Daniel?"

O'Neill permaneceu em silêncio, foi Teal'c que forneceu uma resposta. "O Dr. Daniel Jackson pereceu em combate." De algum modo, a declaração tornava os eventos mais reais. Era ilógico, mas talvez fosse outro aspecto do sentimentalismo humano que parecia ter adquirido.

Teal'c viu a dúvida nos olhos dela, e o momento em que a realização a atingiu. Ela se apegou ao profissionalismo, concentrando-se na missão. "Tenho um plano para retomar a base, mas vou precisar de alguns equipamentos dos laboratórios, vou pegar uma equipe para tentar atravessar até eles."

Teal'c se concentrou na batalha. Seria um desrespeito à memória de Daniel agir de modo diferente. Quando os Jaffa que estavam na sala do portal foram eletrocutados, foi a oportunidade perfeita para os atacarem. A batalha foi rápida e decisiva. E quando terminou, ficou surpreso ao encontrar Daniel Jackson na sala.

O'Neill imediatamente suspeitou da presença, mas Teal'c não conhecia nenhuma tecnologia Goa'uld capaz de reproduzir um corpo com tanta perfeição, ainda mais considerando que não tinham uma amostra com a qual trabalhar. Ainda assim, era ainda mais certo que nenhuma tecnologia poderia restaurar a vida de alguém que teve o corpo desintegrado. Contudo, O'Neill foi convencido de sua identidade. Confiando em seu julgamento, Teal'c também se permitiu acreditar que seu amigo havia voltado à vida.

Teal'c viu O'Neill puxar Daniel Jackson para um abraço, e quando o soltou, Carter fez o mesmo. Quando ela também se afastou, Teal'c aproximou-se e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

"Ah não, você também ganha um abraço." Disse Daniel praticamente se jogando sobre Teal'c, contagiado pela alegria dos amigos de o encontrarem vivo.

Teal'c retribuiu o abraço. Palavras lhe faltavam para explicar a alegria de saber que ele não havia perecido. Com a invasão detida e os membros da equipe a salvo, ao menos pelo momento, tudo estava bem.

* * *

História baseada no audiobook 1.1 da coleção Stargate da Big Fish. Se você não conhece a história, eu sugiro que vá escutar ela imediatamente.

Apesar de funcionar com uma história isolada, também acompanha as versões de Jack (Ninguém é deixado para trás) e Sam (Não podia acreditar que você tivesse morrido).


End file.
